This invention relates to an improvement in attaching friction facings to paddles for clutch discs.
Fraction clutch assemblies include a driven disc which selectively transmits drive to and from the transmission. It is desirable for the driven disc to be as light as possible in order to reduce inertia. One of the ways in which driven discs have been improved to reduce inertia is by the use of paddles. In the paddle clutch disc, a plurality of circumferentially spaced paddles extend radially outwardly from a central hub. The paddles have friction facings on both faces of a metal substrate, and are selectively engaged with other discs to transmit rotation. The prior art paddles have a radially outer edge and two circumferential edges which define the circumferential extent of the paddle.
In the prior art, it has been somewhat difficult to attach friction facings to the metal substrate. It has been particularly difficult to maintain friction facings in areas adjacent to the circumferential edges. In these areas the friction facing may erode and break off during use. Further, exposed edges of the metal substrate may corrode.